Season 7
|origin = United States |episodes = TBA |channel = America - ABC UK - Sky 1 |airdate = September 23, 2015 - |premiere = Summer Lovin |finale = TBA |DVD = TBA |previous = Season 6 |next = TBA |image = File:ModernFamilySeason 7.jpg}} [[Modern Family|'Modern Family']] was renewed for a 7th Season, which was announced on the 7th May 2015 by ABC. The very first episode premiered on September 23, 2015 on ABC in the United States, and on City in Canada. Similar to Season 2 when the actor(s) for Lily Tucker-Pritchett was recast to an older child, the actor for Joe Pritchett was recast to Jeremy Maguire. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Ed O'Neill as Jay Pritchett - (11/11) *Sofía Vergara as Gloria Pritchett - (11/11) *Julie Bowen as Claire Dunphy - (11/11) *Ty Burrell as Phil Dunphy - (11/11) *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Mitchell Pritchett - (11/11) *Eric Stonestreet as Cameron Tucker - (11/11) *Sarah Hyland as Haley Dunphy - (11/11) *Ariel Winter as Alex Dunphy - (11/11) *Nolan Gould as Luke Dunphy - (11/11) *Rico Rodriguez II as Manny Delgado - (11/11) *Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Lily Tucker-Pritchett - (11/11) *Jeremy Maguire as Joe Pritchett - (11/11) Recurring Cast *'' ''Assign Characters here when they have been in 3 or more than 3 episodes. * Adam DeVine as Andy Bailey - (5/11) * Laura Ashley Samuels as Beth - (3/11) * Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall - (4/11) * Spenser McNeil as Reuben - (4/11) Guest Cast *'' ''Assign Characters here when they have been in less than 3 episodes. * Brooke Sorenson as Tammy LaFontaine - (1/11) * Jon Polito as Earl Chambers - (1/11) * Suraj Partha as Sanjay Patel - (1/11) * Kevin Chamberlin as Dr. Monty Lemon - (1/11) * Chad Roberts as Grayson - (1/11) * Olivia Welch as Olive - (1/11) * Catherine O'Hara as Debra Radcliffe - (1/11) * Jeremy Scott Johnson as Andrew - (1/11) Episodes Episode Guide Source - X Viewing Rates * The viewing rates are the amount of people viewing the episodes (U.S.A). * Get information on these episodes from above. * Viewing Rates only include the first 3 digits, followed by "million". Character Storylines The Pritchett/Delgado Family Jay Pritchett Gloria and Jay are on the search for a pre-school for their son, Joe. They encounter 2 pre-schools: 1 unnamed pre-school and The Learnin' Barn, which Jay seems a lot less happier than Gloria about, as Jay wanted his son in the unnamed pre-school and not The Learnin' Barn. Jay is sold to the unnamed pre-school only to be told that they don't have space for him during this year (2015), but they do for next year (2016). Jay is visibly more upset than Gloria the entire day. Gloria Pritchett Gloria and Jay are on the search for a pre-school for their son, Joe. They encounter 2 pre-schools: 1 unnamed pre-school and The Learnin' Barn, which Gloria seems more happier than Jay about. Joe then is applied to The Learnin' Barn. Manny Delgado Joe Pritchett Joe's parents settle him into a pre-school called, The Learnin' Barn. The Dunphy Family Phil Dunphy Phil accidentally unknowingly let's slip to Andy that Haley was in love with him and raced to beach to stop his propsal, without knowing he was in the room until he coughs to let them know he's there. Phil finds duck eggs in "The Day Alex Left for College". In "She Crazy" he then, takes care of them and is the only one who believes in them hatching as everyone else, believes their dead. Claire Dunphy Claire stops Haley from stopping Andy and Beths' proposal. Haley has gone back to needing her Mom and claire loves it, until she sees Dylan and starts dating him again. Claire then starts to regret her decision of talking her out of trying to get with Andy. Haley Dunphy Haley tries to stop Andy from propsing to Beth, but Claire makes her think twice before she does it, which ends up in her feeling depressed because she didn't do it and is currently with no one. Haley bumps into Dylan at the mall, and they begin dating again. Haley and Dylan break up when Haley sees Beth and Andy together and decides she wants a relationship like theirs. Haley then tells Andy this in "Phil's Sexy, Sexy House", It's revealed that Haley and Andy have been having sex since "Phil's Sexy, Sexy House", however Andy was still with Beth during this time, only for Beth to have been cheating on him with another guy and then cheating on that other guy with another guy, revealed in "White Christmas". Alex Dunphy Alex and Sanjay are still dating, they flaunt their love around, annoying Haley as she has no one right now. They then say they have scheduled their breakup to be before college. They then breakup only for Alex to realise they'll be fine during the long distance. Which she seemed to be wrong about as they broke up in college when Sanjay told her that he met someone else. Luke Dunphy Luke starts his driving test, with Mitchell getting out of a bad opportunity and getting into a new opportunity of being in the passenger seat, providing adult company whilst helping Luke. The Pritchett/Tucker Family Mitchell Pritchett Mitchell is trying to find a job, Cameron tries to help, he then gets a job for Mitchell from Charlie, but Mitchell then gets into painting and the job offer backfires on the both of them, when he unknowingly talks himself out of a job. Mitchell helps Luke with his driving. Cameron Tucker When Cam sees that his husband needs job searching help, he tries to help and gets a job for him from Charlie, only to have that plan backfire on him, when Mitchell unknowingly talks himself out of having a job. Lily Tucker-Pritchett Other Characters Dylan Marshall Dylan states that he started making t-shirts with 'v' words only, using only 'v' words that work such as 'Love', 'Dove', 'Evolve', a word Claire is seen wearing trying to support him and 'Oyvey' a word that Phil is seen wearing trying to support him. Haley and Dylan get back together. Only to have been dumped by Haley as she now wants a mature nice relationship. Andy Bailey Andy proposes to his girlfriend at his favorite beach, unknown to him Haley and Claire reace to the beach to stop it from happening as Haley and Andy are in love with each other. Andy overhears Phil tell Claire that she's not going to tell Andy that Haley raced to the beach to stop the proposal. In September it seems that Andy got fat after hearing the conversation. Haley and Andy talk it out and Andy carries on being Beths' Fiance. However in "Phil's Sexy, Sexy House", Haley jumps into his arms and kisses him, Andy doesn't stop it and it's revelaed they have been having sex ever since in "White Christmas". Making Andy a cheater, but as he finally tells Beth that he's cheating on her she stops him to tell him that she's doing the same to him, cheating on him with another guy and cheating on that other guy with someone else.Category:Seasons Category:Content